For the Record
by ykcebriew
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have recently parted ways, and to get Dean's mind off of things, Castiel drops in on him to try and comfort him on the road. During the drive, a certain song comes on the radio and Castiel's view on this song does nothing but humour Dean. Based after 5x02.


_"It's Raining Men" came on one day and sparked an idea for this story. It's not as good as I planned it to be in my head, but reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was a chilly and quiet night as Dean Winchester drove along a dark country road. The low sound of an unknown song was playing as he drove, but he wasn't paying attention to it. He was thinking about where his brother was, what he was doing and if he was safe; if he was happy. It was supposed to be the best thing for both of them; so Sam could get better and Dean could hunt without worrying, but the worry didn't seem to go away and Dean was sure his little brother was somewhat struggling to cope on his own. But there was nothing he could do but drive and try to get on with his life until he could reunite with his brother, which he knew he would – eventually.

Dean was on his way to the next state when he heard the sound of wings next to him. When he looked over, he jumped slightly when he caught sight of Castiel sitting in the passenger's seat, staring over at him with those big, ocean blue eyes of his.

"Cas," Dean hissed, "you gotta stop doing that to me, man."

"My apologies," Castiel replied, his voice sincere in the emotionless way Dean was used to.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you could use some company since your brother isn't here anymore."

Dean glanced over at Castiel, his brows furrowed slightly. Castiel wasn't much of the comforting type and Dean was sure the angel knew that, but he needed some company, at least for an hour or so, simply so he wouldn't drive himself insane by worrying about Sam so much.

"Alright," he simply said.

They fell into an awkward silence after that. And for many minutes, they remained in that same silence, until Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to get his mind off of things, so he turned to the radio he had previously been ignoring.

"Let's see what's playing, huh?" he suggested as he reached his hand over to turn up the radio station. A song he liked was playing, so he left it at that. But it didn't last long, and was followed up with the song "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls. Apparently the radio station was now playing "hits of the previous decades".

Another awkward silence fell in the car as Castiel and Dean both listened to the song. Dean couldn't bring himself to change it because he knew this was somewhat better than the mainstream garbage the other stations would be playing, and Castiel seemed to be curious about the lyrics.

It got to the first bridge when Castiel was the first to comment on the song.

"Just for the record: Mother Nature did not come to Heaven and she did not teach any angel to rearrange the skies. We have strict orders not to mess with fate, especially so single women could meet their perfect mate. I don't think that's even possible."

There was another silence as Dean tried to process what Castiel had just said. His face screwed up in confusion as he tried to decide whether Castiel was being serious or not, but he knew it was likely Castiel was, in fact, being serious.

"Cas, it's just a song," Dean finally said, looking over at the angel next to him.

"It's a very inaccurate song," replied Castiel, his face straight as he looked at Dean with those bright, naïve blue eyes.

And for the first time in days, Dean turned forward and laughed. Genuinely laughed to himself for a good few seconds as he shook his head. Castiel questioned why he was laughing but Dean just shook his question off. It was better left unsaid why he was chuckling away, because really, nothing was funny. Castiel had simply managed to make Dean laugh. He was one of the few that really could.

Castiel disappeared when Dean finally retired to a motel room just off the highway. He knew that Dean was safe and at least a little happier than he previously was before the angel first dropped in, and that was enough to put Castiel to ease and go off to do his own thing by himself.


End file.
